


Warm-Blooded Reptile

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naga, Stargazing, monster au, my sons...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy wants to take Michael out on a date, but that's a little difficult when Michael's a Naga.(based on a naga!michael au by micooll on tumblr)





	Warm-Blooded Reptile

Jeremy sighed, feeling the familiar smoothness of Michael’s scales slide around on top of his jeans. As much as the sensation should've been weird to him--they'd only been roommates for a couple months as is, and no one else had ever been this touchy-feely with him--Jeremy didn't seem to mind it now.

“‘M cold,” he heard Michael whimper, accompanying the red-orange scales wrapping around his other leg and squeezing lightly. 

“The blankets won't help?” Even as Michael shook his head, Jeremy knew a part of him wouldn't have minded if he was now Michael’s first source of heat. 

One thing Jeremy still wasn't used to was Michael’s icy-cold arms wrapping around his waist, one arm around his stomach and the other around his back. Michael’s head soon appeared to Jeremy’s left, resting his head on his shoulder. Jeremy sighed and patted his head, taking a moment to run his hand through the messy curls. Michael made a small noise in the back of his throat and leaned into Jeremy’s hand, curling the snake half of his body tighter around his roommate.

_Fuck it, just do it now,_ Jeremy thought. _If he's doing this, a date shouldn't be too far out of the question, right?_

Before doubt could settle in his mind--that there was no way Michael was actually falling for him, that he would make their entire dynamic awkward and uncomfortable--Jeremy spoke. “Do you wanna go somewhere? Private, obviously, but maybe it would be fun?”

He felt Michael shift, and Jeremy looked down. Michael’s expression, apart from his wide brown eyes, were unreadable. The tension in Jeremy’s gut was released when he smiled-- _god,_ even with the fangs, it melted Jeremy’s heart.

“Sure! Uh, anything in mind?” Michael asked.

_Fuck, I didn't think I’d get this far. Where’s somewhere that's private around this town, anyway?_ “Um…” Before long, an idea popped into Jeremy’s head, “I know there's a pretty good stargazing place just on the city limits. We gotta head through a forest, but there's a road and…” I don't even know if stargazing’s your thing, he wanted to finish.

“Hey, if nothing else, you'll be there. I’m down!” Michael started to uncoil his tail from Jeremy’s legs. “Should we go now, or…?”

“Maybe put a shirt on first.”

\---

The next twenty minutes mostly consisted of Michael digging through Jeremy’s clothes and trying to find some kind of shirt to wear. Everything, according to him, was too small (a clear jab at Jeremy’s height, but he would simply roll his eyes and move on), not warm enough, or it wasn't his style (despite the fact that Michael knew full well it would just be the two of them).

“Michael, do you _actually_ wanna do this?” Jeremy asked, a twinge of worry in his voice. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake, and Michael was just faking when--

“Will this work?” Jeremy looked back up to see that Michael had grabbed an old hoodie from his art college. Before Jeremy could answer, he'd already put it on. Maybe it was just the fact that he was essentially taking him on a date, but seeing Michael in one of his own hoodies touched Jeremy’s heart.

“I...yeah. We should go before it gets too dark, though.”

\---

Most of the ride up had Jeremy and Michael scream-singing to any song on the radio that seemed half-decent. Michael was barely keeping up with the lyrics, but any of his made up lyrics were bound to send Jeremy into laughter.

They quieted as Jeremy pulled onto a gravel road, the crunching of the ground underneath drowning out anything else between the two of them. Michael watched out the window as the trees grew denser and taller, both trapping and shielding them. 

“Doesn't look like anyone else is around,” Jeremy mumbled. “You okay with heading out to look?”

Michael shrugged, “I don’t see why not.” He watched as the trees thinned again, eventually being removed altogether to reveal a makeshift parking space with only a worn-down wooden fence to keep people from falling to their deaths. Jeremy parked the car a few inches away from the fence and exited the car, shutting the door behind him. Michael followed, the gravel scraping against his scales and making him wince.

“You gonna be okay?” Jeremy asked, earning a nod from Michael. He doubted he was actually fine, but he didn't want to escalate things. Jeremy hesitantly leaned an elbow on the fence and motioned for Michael to look up at the sky.

The sun was in its last moments of setting, spreading a deep purple across the horizon that faded into navy blue and eventually the darkness of night. Stars sparkled across the sky, framing the half moon up above. “Holy shit…” Michael breathed, his words becoming a puff in the cold air.

“Told ya this was a good spot.” Jeremy folded his hand over Michael’s, waiting for him to grab his hand in return to tug him closer. “You cold? That hoodie’s had better days, I’m just saying.”

Michael felt a shiver run up his spine. “I guess?” He wrapped the end of his tail around Jeremy’s ankles and shifted close to him. Jeremy glanced down at Michael’s waist, his arm hesitantly wrapping around the back before Michael leaned into his touch. Jeremy sighed and squeezed his torso a bit, earning another shiver from Michael.

“Do you...um…” Michael looked at Jeremy, briefly confused before noticing Jeremy’s flushed cheeks, burning pink in the dim light. Jeremy looked back up at him, using his free hand to gently brush his thumb against Michael’s bottom lip. “That.”

Michael connected the dots in his head, his eyes lighting up when he figured out what Jeremy meant. “Yeah, definitely.”

He leaned down and carefully touched his lips with Jeremy’s, letting him shift the hand around his waist up to the back of his neck, tugging Michael even closer (if that was possible). Their noses bumped for an instant, making Michael stifle a laugh before returning to the kiss.

When Jeremy eventually pulled away to breathe, Michael followed him, pressing a kiss to his temple and staying close. Maybe he just wanted to stay warm, but there was a small part of Jeremy that thought--no, that _knew_ \--Michael would stay like this even if it was the hottest night on earth.


End file.
